


won't let go

by sapphirescribe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Most nights Steve can just rest his hand over Tony's chest, feel his arm rise and fall with Tony's breaths, comforted in the knowledge that the person most important to him in the world is alive and well.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't let go

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... just be gentle. This is my first work with this pairing. I hope I've done them even a tiny bit of justice. 
> 
> *cries* I just love them so much

Most nights Steve can just rest his hand over Tony's chest, feel his arm rise and fall with Tony's breaths, comforted in the knowledge that the person most important to him in the world is alive and well. It's better when Tony spoons up behind him. Tony's chest moves against Steve's back with every inhalation and his warm breath on Steve's neck lulls him to a deep, contented sleep.

But days like today, when Steve has watched Tony fall from the sky and crash through storeys of a parking garage, ending up covered in dust and debris and hot metal... When there are harrowing minutes—minutes that feel like years off his life—when he's not sure he'll hear Tony's voice again... These are the days he can't let go.

Tony once tried to explain how the arc reactor worked. Electromagnet, shrapnel, that stuff Steve gets, but the finer details—just _how_ that circle of beautiful blue light kept metal bits and pieces away from Tony's heart—that's what Steve doesn't get. It's not an issue of caring, he wants to understand it, it's keeping Tony _alive_ and he _doesn't get it_. It's infuriating. And he struggles to trust things he doesn't understand. 

So he lays beside Tony and rests his palm on Tony's chest, half on the reactor, half on the warm, smooth skin surrounding it. He pulls the blankets up over their heads and lets the reactor toss light and shadow over Tony's body. He feels the hum of the reactor against his thumb, the nearly imperceptible movements of the mechanism inside striking a beat nearly as soothing as the one of Tony's heartbeat.

"Babe," Tony says, voice a whisper, and Steve feels him shift, but he's not ready to let go.

Tony huffs and Steve can practically hear his fond eye-roll. Tony's arm winds around Steve's shoulders, bringing him in closer, moving him to rest his head on Tony's chest. It isn't until Tony squeezes the back of Steve's neck that Steve realizes just how tense he still is.

Resting his ear on Tony's chest, his nose nearly touching the reactor, Steve takes several deep breaths. He lets the beat of Tony's heart, the pulsing of the reactor, the rhythm of Tony's breaths, and the slide of his fingers through Steve's hair soothe him.

After several long minutes, Steve finally feels his tension subside. He pulls himself up to hover over Tony, his dog tags click-clacking against the reactor as he leans down to press heavy, reassuring kisses to Tony's neck, face, lips. The taste and smell of Tony, the blush on his cheeks, and the soft smile on his face go a long way to quiet the remaining voices in Steve's head telling him Tony's not okay.

They can't stay like this forever. But for now, Steve can roll Tony atop him, let Tony's body blanket him, let the reactor leave a physical impression on Steve's own chest. Tony's okay, and Steve can make sure that lasts through the night.


End file.
